Scale di grigio
by Lady Belial
Summary: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs. 1981.


Scale di grigio

Se in quella stanza si sta bene, lo si deve al fuoco che crepita nel camino. Più che fine ottobre sembra dicembre inoltrato. L'unica fonte di luce proviene proprio da quell'angolo; è sufficiente per le due persone al tavolo, ma lascia il resto della stanza in penombra.  
  
James poggia il bicchiere sul tavolo. Il vetro che tocca il legno produce un rumore secco. Il silenzio prolungato rende la sua mano pesante.  
  
"Dimmi una sola volta in cui Dumbledore si è sbagliato". Sirius non ha neanche distolto gli occhi dal fuoco, né ha cambiato espressione, si è limitato a muovere le labbra. L'altro non risponde, non sa cosa dire. Un conto è confermare l'apparente infallibilità del preside, tutto un altro pensare che...  
  
"James. Cos'è, hai già dimenticato l'incursione del mese scorso?" Una piccola pausa. Ma stavolta Sirius ha voltato la testa, continua quasi ringhiando. "Potevamo prenderlo! C'eravamo! Eravamo così vicini, così vicini, merda! Merda! – un pugno sbatte sul tavolo – Invece, ancora un po' e ci restavamo noi!"  
  
James fa un gesto d'impazienza con la mano. "Lascia perdere, lo so bene quanto te".  
  
Sirius riprende. "Il punto è che di tutta quella faccenda eravamo a conoscenza solo noi quattro. Più Dumbledore, ma non ce lo vedo a fare due chiacchiere con Voldemort sopra una tazza di caffè. E non mi risulta neanche che fondi di the o sfere di cristallo forniscano indirizzi ed orari precisi".  
  
James resta in silenzio.  
  
"Qualcuno c'è, e chi altri pensi che sia? Peter? Ma non dire stronzate!"  
  
L'altro si toglie gli occhiali, strofinandosi il viso per la frustrazione. Da dietro i palmi, mormora "Io capisco il tuo discorso, logicamente lo capisco, però... è più forte di me, mi sembra tutto troppo assurdo! È di Remus che stiamo parlando! Remus! Quello che si farebbe in quattro, pur di aiutarti!"  
  
Sirius si lascia ricadere contro lo schienale. Improvvisamente sembra privo di ogni energia, rabbia e rancore sono scomparsi dai suoi lineamenti. Lo sguardo torna ad essere fisso, la voce è bassa e ferma. "Remus è cambiato. Da quando è iniziata tutta quella questione del Registro dei Lupi Mannari, penso".  
  
Ecco che il silenzio ritorna ad insinuarsi. Anche James crede che Remus sia cambiato. Ma avanti, a chi non è successo? D'altro canto, al posto suo James dubita che sarebbe rimasto lo stesso. Oltretutto è un Auror fresco di diploma. Ha visto licantropi impazzire per meno, durante la parte di apprendistato passata in Romania. La questione, piuttosto, è –  
  
"Ma tu credi davvero che basterebbe? Che tradirebbe noi per questo?"  
  
Non c'è bisogno di spiegare cosa significhi 'noi'. In questo momento nessuno dei due sta pensando all'Ordine della Fenice, men che meno ad un vago, indistinto 'Lato della Luce', o peggio ancora 'i Buoni'. In questo momento è il loro gruppo ad essere in discussione. I Marauders, se si possono ancora chiamare così. Quegli amici ai quali Remus non ha mai fatto mistero di essere legato e di essere grato semplicemente per ciò che sono. Anche se sono mesi che non parlano più veramente. Anche se, ad ogni incontro, ogni viso è più stanco, tirato, scuro dell'altro. E anche se Remus sembra essere ogni giorno più lontano. Arrivi a chiederti se, allungando la mano, toccheresti lui o incontreresti solo aria. Ma voltare le spalle così... ne sarebbe stato capace?  
  
Eppure, i fatti sono fatti. Ed è indubbio che qualcosa non va.  
  
Quando Sirius dice "Chiama Peter", James all'inizio non capisce cosa c'entri. "Tutti si aspettano che lo faccia io. Così sarebbe più sicuro".  
  
È così evidente come per 'tutti' Sirius intenda una sola persona, che James inizia a muoversi sulla sedia, si sente nervoso. Non condannare chi non può difendersi. Poi all'improvviso considera un nuovo particolare, mai tenuto in conto fino a questo momento, che lo fa sentire un po' in colpa. "Padfoot, lo sai che se non te la senti non hai che da dirlo, non fare il deficiente".  
  
"Ma no! Non capisci? I Mangiamorte cercheranno me e Peter sarà al sicuro! Lo specchio per le allodole! Dai, è una pensata geniale!"  
  
Espressione seria o no, sembra che Sirius stia ancora progettando degli scherzi ad Hogwarts, il che effettivamente non lo tranquillizza. E lui deve averglielo letto in faccia, perché aggiunge "James, chiusa la discussione. E se anche mi sbagliassi, tutto questo non ci danneggerebbe in alcun modo, no?"  
  
"No – risponde James con un sospiro – no, suppongo di no".  
  
È tardo pomeriggio e Sirius è in piedi, davanti ad un edificio. Lo sguardo è puntato verso l'alto, le mani sono dentro le tasche. Un piccolo, stizzoso sospiro ed è dentro.  
  
Potrebbe fare questa strada ad occhi chiusi. L'ascensore fino al quarto piano, il corridoio sulla sinistra, ultima porta in fondo. Bussa.  
  
"Moony, fammi entrare".  
  
"Arrivo, se me ne dai il tempo..." La porta si apre, ma è ancora bloccata dalla catenella. L'occhio di Remus fa capolino, come per constatare che sia proprio lui. La porta si chiude, si sente un rumore metallico, si apre di nuovo, lasciando entrare Sirius.  
  
Remus sembra stupito. "Allora non avete ancora fatto il Fidelius? Ma che aspettate?"  
  
Il volto di Sirius si fa più scuro. Quando risponde "...tra poco", si ha l'impressione che abbia saltato un'intera frase.  
  
Il loro dialogo va avanti così, a pezzi e bocconi, tra mezze frasi e parole mozzate. Non sono mesi che Remus e Sirius non hanno una conversazione decente, sono anni. Com'è possibile che un solo errore, per quanto pesante, basti a rovinarli in quel modo? Sirius continua a ripetersi questa domanda da troppo tempo. E quello che ha visto poco fa... quello che ha visto non gli è piaciuto.  
  
Ora sta seguendo Remus in camera. Rimane dietro di lui di un paio di passi. Ha delle gambe lunghe, ma non eccessivamente esili. Non è neanche la prima volta che lo nota, evidentemente deve avergliele sempre un po' invidiate. Entrano nella stanza, stranamente in disordine, e si accorge che Remus sta bofonchiando qualcosa riguardo a delle valigie. Aspetta un attimo. Valigie?  
  
"Che valigie? Moony, dove vai?"  
  
Remus gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso, in parte incredulo e in parte rassegnato. "Bello parlare con qualcuno che ti ascolta. Vado a York, questo fine settimana".  
  
"E perché?" Sirius resta nelle vicinanze della porta, mentre l'altro riprende a preparare la valigia. Da quella posizione ha un'ampia visuale della schiena di Remus. Può distinguere bene la linea delle scapole, sotto la camicia. Camicia? Non ha mai freddo, quello? La spina dorsale è troppo visibile. Non si prende abbastanza cura di se stesso, ma non è una novità. Chissà che sensazione darebbe quella linea, al tatto.  
  
Ma le spalle, quando risponde, sono rigide. "Lavoro. Forse ho trovato qualcosa". Il tono non è come dovrebbe essere.  
  
"Ti stanno facendo problemi?" Sarebbe strano il contrario. I colloqui andati spettacolarmente male si sprecano. E da che si è registrato non va certamente meglio. Sirius ha assistito ad un colloquio, uno dei primi. Sarà difficile dimenticare il modo in cui l'interlocutore di Remus ha cambiato completamente espressione, arrivati al punto in cui Remus non poteva più glissare su ciò che era e che è. Remus che non lo ha ancora guardato in faccia, adesso, anche se si è girato ed è seduto sul letto.  
  
"Sembrerebbe di no. Spero di no".  
  
Dio, quel tono noncurante gli sta proprio dando sui nervi. Gli occhi di Remus sono fissi sulla finestra. Il viso è leggermente proteso verso destra, il collo quasi teso. Sirius sofferma lo sguardo sul pomo d'Adamo. Non sa perché, ma ora si sente molto più nervoso.  
  
"Mi fa piacere sentirti così sicuro".  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Bè, a sentirti parlare sembrerebbe una cosa semplice". Sirius sa che il tono che sta usando può risultare particolarmente irritante. A Remus in special modo.  
  
"Sirius, ma vuoi litigare? Di che diavolo stai parlando? Sicuro? Io?"  
  
"Già! Te, guarda un po'!"  
  
"Non ci credo. Tu, che vieni a dire a me queste cose? Tu! Ma stiamo scherzando?"  
  
E va bene. Lui non è stato gentile. Tuttavia, la reazione di Remus gli sembra piuttosto esagerata. A questo punto tanto vale dirle tutte. "Dimmi un po', il viaggietto lo fai da solo?"  
  
L'altro sembra spiazzato. "Adesso questo che c'entra?"  
  
"Hai discusso per bene tutti i dettagli con Snivellus? Non è tanto che l'ho visto partire, correndo dovresti raggiungerlo, se hai dimenticato qualcosa. Non so, qualche olio per i massaggi, roba del genere".  
  
Gli occhi di Remus sono ormai due fessure. "Ti capita di pensare, ogni tanto, oppure apri la bocca e speri per il meglio?"  
  
"Cos'è, c'è bisogno di andare fuori Londra, per farsi un disegnino sul corpo? Se ti farà male, ti terrà la mano? O ti coccolerà dopo?"  
  
L'aria nella stanza si congela.  
  
Non c'è bisogno di essere amici da dieci anni, per capire dove Sirius vuole andare a parare. I due restano in silenzio. Remus è l'immagine vivente del furore. Sta tremando dalla rabbia, quando se ne accorge alza le mani e le guarda. Sì, sta tremando.  
  
Non alza gli occhi, ma sente Sirius inspirare prima di aprire di nuovo la bocca, e lo interrompe. "Sta' lontano da me. Non toccarmi. Non parlarmi. Se ci riesci, non respirare neanche se sei a meno di un metro di distanza. Ed ora fuori. FUORI!"  
  
Sirius non ha mai sentito Remus urlare, non con tutta quella rabbia. Gli fa più male di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Muove un passo in avanti, ma Remus è più veloce, lo prende per un braccio e lo scaraventa fuori dalla porta della camera. "Ho detto fuori!"  
  
"Tranquillo, me ne vado senza che insisti!"  
  
"FUORI!"  
  
La porta dell'appartamento che si chiude dietro di lui produce un rumore secco. Sirius deglutisce, poi scende le scale.  
  
Sirius non sa se Remus sia davvero una spia. Probabilmente solo un anno fa si sarebbe sentito in colpa al solo pensiero. Parte di lui si rifiuta ancora di crederci, ma c'è quella voce, piccola, continua, stridula e persistente, che non gli da pace, che grida è vero, è così, ma brutto imbecille, deve morire James perché tu ti convinca?, e Sirius sa di non avere scelta. Però ha un groppo in gola e lo stomaco ormai è un nodo. Si sente pesante.  
  
Il sole ormai è calato. Forse farebbe bene a dare un'occhiata a Peter, vedere se ha bisogno d'aiuto. In realtà sa che la sua presenza potrebbe metterlo in pericolo, in fondo il Custode ufficiale è lui, ma sente troppo il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Così inforca la moto e, mentre sfreccia verso sud, si rende conto che i Marauders, ormai, sono morti. 


End file.
